


Sweet Music

by songlin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodletting, M/M, Poetry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: For Wits On Tap 2018, inspired by Vulgarweed's The Art of the Blood.You are a song for all senses.





	Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976163) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



> Vulgarweed's story, which I did not even pick myself, is so up my alley it's ridiculous. I seized upon a couple of elements: the moment of longing, and the image of Sherlock being his blood and his music. I tried to capture that here. I wrote this about John and Sherlock, but after the fact I realized it could also be read as being about Paganini and Sherlock. Perhaps it's both.
> 
> I have only ever written poetry before when teaching my elementary schoolers how to write poetry, so this was a hell of an endeavor for me.

You are a song for  
all senses.

Treble notes of  
tobacco  
and pomade.

Tenor notes of  
milk and  
wine stains  
on china flesh.

Bass notes of  
the slow  
steady  
metronome  
when I press my ear  
to your chest.

Will you sing  
for me  
as I  
slip  
within?

Staccato,  
melisma,  
sforzando,  
decrescendo.

You play such sweet  
music, my love.  
But none so  
sweet  
as the music  
of your veins.


End file.
